


hatched by your warmth

by ScarletSue



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, in which Le Vesconte's brain shortwires just like mine did while writing this, now excuse me while I go and hide my head in the sand, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSue/pseuds/ScarletSue
Summary: "[...] he wasn’t irritated, and it wasn’t like he considered the situation to be awkward because James was so close. It was a good thing, because Henry wanted to be close to him.And close to his heart."





	hatched by your warmth

The night air was chilly, but to Henry it felt unbearably stifling and he was quite sure that he would have fainted, had he stayed inside any longer.

* * *

 

They had been celebrating James’ taking command over HMS Clio and he was even having fun, after all he was proud of his friend’s achievement and happy that he will keep accompanying him as his first lieutenant. Especially the latter brought him great joy, even though it seemed like the natural course of events after everything they had been through. The thought of continuing to sail together excited him and in this moment he felt like he didn’t need anything more from life.

Fitzjames, equally full of enthusiasm, was talking about the plans he had for the future (their future together, remembered Henry) and gesticulating wildly during this. Next to him Le Vesconte drank wine and nodded from time to time. He wondered if James was also aware of how close they were sitting. They were almost leaning against each other. However, the man apparently didn’t realize that or for some reason didn’t care. He poured Henry more wine and moved even closer, causing the rest of space that was left between them to disappear. Le Vesconte felt strangely warm and dizzy, but he assumed it to be just an effect of the alcohol. He tried to get an idea of what his friend was talking about again, but all his thoughts seemed to focus on the fact that his shoulder was touching James’.

James apparently had gone on to precisely describe all his great accomplishments and the rest listened in awe. Then suddenly he put his arm around Henry and quite loudly added “And this man was there with me!”. Le Vesconte smiled at that and couldn’t not feel at least a bit proud, because he was glad that he experienced so much at the side of someone he sincerely admired. Once again he realized that even more of this awaits in the future. Which was great, but at the same time worrying, because he knew Fitzjames’ tendency to risk his health and life. Remembering this caused anxiety to join the rest of feelings that had already started to overwhelm him. Theoretically, everything was all right, but still he wasn’t sure of how he felt. And was it just him, or was it really that suffocating inside?

Henry looked at James, his wide grin, rosy cheeks and the spark in his eye. And he thought that he couldn’t recall ever having a better view in front of him. This, and also that he might need to go outside. His head was spinning, so he put his hand on James’ shoulder to support himself while standing up. His fingers accidentally brushed against James’ hair. Had it always seem so nice to touch? He excused himself, quickly informing his companions that he needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

 

He had no idea how long he has been standing out there, trying to calm his thoughts, when he suddenly felt someone leaning against him. Practically with all body weight. A second later the same person laid their head on his shoulder. The visibility wasn’t exactly the best at this time of day, but recognized the familiar brown locks. Then Fitzjames swayed and Le Vesconte was quite certain that he would have fallen if he hadn’t caught him in time. Well, he could forget about fending off the troubling thoughts now.

\- James? Is everything all right? – he asked unsurely.

\- Mm-hmm. Yes, yes. Everything’s all right with me. I wanted to ask you the same.

\- Oh? But I said, I just needed to breathe.

A moment of silence passed. Henry was still holding James, who probably had no intentions of standing on his own, which was getting a bit awkward. Despite that Henry had to admit there was some comfort in this closure and he found it hard to interrupt this. But in the end, he decided that it was time to get out of there. Also, even if he hadn’t had as much to drink as James, he didn’t think he would be able to remain in this position for too long.

\- James? – he said, trying to get his friend to move, but wasn’t met with any response.

So he tried again and the result was the same. He remembered worrying about the trouble James could cause him in the future. He expected things like acquiring another wound, but not nodding off on his shoulder. But he wasn’t irritated, and it wasn’t like he considered the situation to be awkward because James was so close. It was a good thing, because Henry wanted to be close to him.

And close to his heart.

The thing was, that the way all those feelings hit him in this moment messed with his head more than any drink. Resigned, he sighed, then looked at James and kissed the top of his head. And only then stirred him.

\- James, we should go.

\- Go?

\- Yes, to our quarters.

\- All right.

The night air was chilly, but Henry Le Vesconte didn’t feel cold at all. His head was still buzzing, but the warmth he felt shifted from being suffocating to pleasant. He noticed Fitzjames looking at him with half-closed eyes and a slight smile. He couldn’t help but return it.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and it's the first time I published something in it, I hope I didn't fuck up that much lmao


End file.
